Cerita Pendek
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Mereka butuh satu sama lain. (chansoo)
1. Sebuah Pelukan dan Pertanyaan Pendek.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Dibukanya topi dan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kantung mata yang tambah menghitam di setiap harinya juga wajah lelah yang ia bawa pulang di tiap malamnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar bekerja keras, di padatnya jadwal mereka yang penuh.

Langkahnya yang terseret membawanya ke kamar dengan bahu yang turun. Di sana, dia bertemu Chanyeol yang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, tertidur pulas di kasur yang bukan miliknya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk protes, dia hanya langsung berbaring tanpa banyak suara di sebelah Chanyeol.

Saat alam bawah sadarnya hampir menggapai, Kyungsoo kembali disadarkan dengan suara Chanyeol yang serak.

"Sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tubuhnya dengan otomatis menghadap Chanyeol yang masih meringkuk.

"Lelah?" tanya Chanyeol yang kembali diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol mengubah posisinya. Tangannya berada di punggung Kyungsoo untuk menepuknya pelan.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan kenyamanannya dengan mudah merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan nyaman yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Wajahnya terbenam di dada kekasihnya sambil bergumam sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia dengar.

Hahhhh, selelah-lelahnya dia bekerja keras, kalau sudah pulang ke rumah, Kyungsoo bahkan dengan mudahnya mendapat ketenangannya sendiri. Hanya butuh sebuah pelukan dan pertanyaan singkat dari Chanyeol, dia sudah merasa lengkap.

End.

Hai, ketemu lagi (~)~


	2. Setelah Lama Menghilang.

Sebuah buket mawar merah ada di depan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak tertarik untuk mencium aromanya. Setelah perilisan album ketiganya yang sukses ke sana ke mari, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih sering mengirmkan bunga dengan wangi yang menguar alami memenuhi apartemen Chanyeol.

Tapi, daripada bunga, sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih mengharapkan sebuah kehadiran. Itulah mengapa ia selalu terlihat murung setiap buket bunga sampai di depan pintunya.

"Selamat atas albummu!" Chanyeol bergumam parau tapi tak bisa untuk tidak meninggalkan sebuah kekehan singkat. Dia bahkan membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo saat menulis ini.

Ah, rindu benar-benar berat, huh?

Karena urusan dunia entertain yang mengharuskan Chanyeol sembunyi-sembunyi soal hubungan asmaranya, Kyungsoo terpaksa menjadi seorang pengagum tak terlihat tapi masih ada eksistensinya (yang ini bagi Chanyeol sendiri). Dia bahkan dengan sukarela mulai mengurangi kehadirannya sendiri, berusaha mengerti, dan beberapa hal yang ia mengerti untuk bisa menjaga Chanyeol.

Serindu-rindunya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa langsung datang ke flatnya hanya untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu. Para wartawan belakangan ini berubah menjadi buas, mereka melihat dengan teliti mangsa empuk yang bisa segera dikoyak.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah melamun, Chanyeol mendengar dering ponselnya di dalam kamar. Dengan langkahnya yang terpaksa, dia berjalan ke sana lalu melihat siapa yang menelponnya di tengah malam ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Chanyeol! Ah, akhirnya diangkat!" Di seberang sana Kyungsoo menghela napas, sampai meremangkan bulu halus di tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menetralkan suaranya di kantuknya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Telinganya dia pasang sempurna agar dia bisa benar-benar mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku di... depan... pintumu," gumam Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar parau dan Chanyeol sudah tenggelam dalam terkejutnya yang sedikit demi sedikit tergantikan oleh rasa antusias.

"Sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu. Dipasangnya wajahnya yang paling tampan di antara senyum lebarnya yang sampai telinga, Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan mata besarnya.

"Hai." Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam saat Chanyeol menutup pintu. Sandal rumah yang sedikit berdebu akhirnya kembali dia pakai setelah sekian lamanya tak berkunjung.

Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah membuka kulkas yang setelahnya dia sesali karena decakan keras terdengar nyaring.

"Kulkasmu kosong." Laki-laki itu kemudian memakai apron, mengambil telur dan kentang dari dalam paper bag yang ia bawa.

"Kupikir aku sudah memeringatimu tentang makanan yang ada di luar."

Chanyeol diam, tapi lama-lama senyumnya mengembang.

"Ya, aku tadi sudah makan mawarmu," tanggapnya.

"Chanyeol," Merengek, Kyungsoo tidak bisa akting seperti anak kecil tapi setidaknya dia bisa protes.

"Iya?"

"Haruskah kita bahas ini di tengah malam?"

"Haruskah kau memasak di saat seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Telur yang sudah jadi dibiarkan di atas teflon. Menghela napas sebentar, dia membalikkan badannya sebelum sebuah pelukan erat menyambutnya.

"Pakai kata romantis, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya tenggelam di tengkuk Kyungsoo, mencium wanginya dalam-dalam.

"Haruskah?"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol masih sama eratnya, tangannya naik ke atas untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Perlu kubalas?" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku juga merindukanku," balasnya kemudian yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, Kyungsoo."

Malam ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi malam nyenyak yang sudah lama tak mendatanginya. Sebuah kehadiran memang berdampak sebegini besarnya pada Chanyeol walaupun dia tidak terlalu bisa mengekspresikan rasanya.

end.

Sekian lama enggak menulis rasanya kaku, aku masih belum bisa menumpahkan feelingku sendiri dan rasanya hambar sekali...

dua-duanya belum di edit.


	3. Inisiatif

Chanyeol ingat terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif adalah saat dia typhus dan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Saat itu Kyungsoo mencium keningnya, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan turun di ujung bibirnya. Sebuah senyum menyambut saat Kyungsoo membisikkan, "cepat sembuh." tepat di telinganya untuk kemudian mengecup pelipisnya.

Dan setelah Chanyeol sembuh, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menjadi aktif. Kyungsoo cenderung malas untuk memulai. Tapi, malam ini, laki-laki itu datang hampir mendobrak pintu apartemen Chanyeol lalu menerjang kekasihnya sampai terbentur lantai.

Bibirnya langsung mendarat di bibir Chanyeol, melumatnya dengan terburu dan tergesa. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit untuk lepas dari ciuman Kyungsoo yang malah membuatnya tambah tertekan di lantai.

"Hey," katanya. Kyungsoo yang terlihat baru sadar langsung melebarkan matanya untuk kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Hening sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol dan pergi ke dapur. Suara air yang jatuh ke dasar gelas terdengar nyaring di tengah malam yang kembali dingin.

"Kau oke?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan gelas di mulutnya.

"Hanya sedikit haus." Setelah airnya habis, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar dan berbaring di sana. Matanya tidak tertutup tapi tidak juga terfokus, dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang penuh dengan gambar astronout dan bintang-bintang dengan nanar.

"Kau benar oke?" Sekali lagi, Chanyeol bertanya. Gumaman yang dia dengar dianggap konfirmasi dari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang mencerna tentang apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

Wajar Chanyeol khawatir karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak pernah begini.

"Menginap?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol butuh air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya juga mendinginkan otaknya. Dengan uapan yang menghampirinya, dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas yang digeletakkan Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mengisinya dengan jus jeruk.

Chanyeol duduk sebentar di meja makan sampai Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan baju kebesaran yang sepertinya baru saja ditarik dari lipatan dalam lemari. Dengan santai, kekasihnya itu duduk dipangkuannya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sesak napas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau ekspresinya tadi adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang jarang sekali dia lihat belakangan ini.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng, benar-benar mati kutu dan lupa caranya menanggapi.

"Kau... horny?"

Bersamaan dengan sebuah jitakan dan delikan, Chanyeol menggaduh kencang. Dipegangnya sisi kepala yang menjadi sasaran empuk Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kau yang horny," tuduh Kyungsoo dan sialnya benar.

Siapa yang tidak berdiri saat kekasihmu tiba-tiba menjadi buas dalam semalam?

"Aku mau tidur," kata Kyungsoo, perlahan turun tapi pinggangnya ditahan agar tetap dalam posisinya.

"Ada apa?" Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol pikir ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, hampir Chanyeol menerkamnya kalau tidak ingat suasana. Wajah yang tadinya lesu berubah menjadi antusias dalam sekejap.

"Aku wisuda bulan depan," bisiknya. Benar-benar dengan suara yang kecil. Kuncian mata yang Kyungsoo jaga berubah berbinar saat Chanyeol juga bergabung dalam keantusiasan.

"Serius?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kepalanya dibenamkan di ceruk leher Chanyeol, bergumam di sana sambil meremangkan bulu tengkuk yang sedang dipeluk.

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan, Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa jadi aneh satu hari saja," gumamnya.

"Aneh?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Rambutnya menggoda Chanyeol untuk dielus tapi ini juga menjadi ajang tantangan sendiri. "Kau bilang cuddling dengan pacarmu sendiri aneh?" Kyungsoo tak mengangguk tapi mulutnya bergerak di leher Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"Aku jarang begini, makanya terasa aneh..."

Tidak bisa menahan diri, Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas kursi kayu yang sempit. "Selamat, sayangku," bisiknya lembut.

"Aku benar-benar mencoba sangat keras, ya?" Nada yang Kyungsoo pakai membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, anggukan dia berikan untuk sebuah dengusan dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang ini sukses, kok." Terkekeh kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Setiap hari begini juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ya itu sih memang maumu!"

End.

tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan ~3~

 _belum diedit._


	4. Begini-Begitu

Hujan lagi. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersabar tapi kantuk lebih dulu menyambangi, memberatkan matanya disatu dua kedipan, bahunya mulai terkulai. Detik-detik kemudian menjadi pengiring tidur paling hening.

Bangun-bangun Kyungsoo sudah ada di atas kasur, tidur terlentang dengan mata merah yang terbuka lebar. Jam digital yang ada di atas nakas menunjukan angkat tiga. Ditengoknya tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong yang langsung membuatnya menghela kecewa.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan Kyungsoo berdiri. Berjalan sambil menyeret selimutnya, macam anak kecil yang terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan merajuk ke ibunya. Untuk kemudian diam di depan sofa, dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidur tidak nyaman di depannya, dia memutuskan untuk mengusik. Merangsek pelan menyempitkan sofa, ditemani bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ke tanah, Kyungsoo berusaha menyamankan rebahannya.

Detik berikutnya membangunkan. Tertawa sengau karena sadar yang datang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertawa walau dengan volume kecil.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar?" tanyanya sebelum tenggelam dalam Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau lupa kita masih marah-marahan," tanggap Chanyeol, masih dengan suara seraknya. Dia tidak terganggu, malah menyamankan membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam merapatkan kepalanya lagi.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Sebelas mungkin. Hujan deras, jalanan macet, kupikir tidak apa karena tidak ada yang menunggu di rumah."

"Siapa bilang tidak ada yang menunggu?"

"Kita kan masih...,"

"Marah-marahan?" Kyungsoo mengeluh parau, "aku benci hujan," katanya di kaos tipis Chanyeol.

"Kau mengatakan itu berulang kali tahun lalu," Chanyeol mencoba menyamankan posisi mereka berdua agar Kyungsoo tidak jatuh ke lantai. "tolong jangan katakan hal yang sama tahun ini." Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol tidak serius jadi dia mengangguk menuruti.

Di berikutnya diisi hening yang tenang, berteman dengan suara hujan dan detik jam dinding, Kyungsoo mulai digelayuti dengan kantuk lagi.

"Chanyeol?" Dia mengecek untuk tahu.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menanggapi.

"Ayo tidur di kamar." Sebuah ajakan. Kyungsoo hampir menyerah kalau Chanyeol tidak segera berdiri dan menggandengnya.

Detik berlalu dengan cepat setelah mereka berdua sudah berada di atas ranjang. Saat hampir digeluti tembang bunga tidur, Chanyeol tertawa serak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

"Lucu saja." Chanyeol menghadap Kyungsoo, sambil memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum.

"Lucu apanya?"

"Mengingat kau tadi malam mati-matian mengusirku hanya karena tidak memasukkan kaos kaki di keranjang cucian."

"Hanya, kau bilang? Kau selalu melakukan hal itu, setiap saat." Kyungsoo tersenyum tahzim, dia juga mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo, karena kau terlihat menggemaskan saat marah, aku sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk membuatmu marah." Chanyeol tertawa, menggema diheningnya malam. Anehnya, Kyungsoo menemukan hal itu menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Chanyeol main-main, "Tipikalmu sekali."

 _End._

Entah kenapa aku suka sekali bikin "pillowtalk"nya Chansoo walaupun ga penting2 amat.


End file.
